Storybrooke's Happy Ending
by Kristen3
Summary: After her coronation as Good Queen of Storybrooke, Regina and her family celebrate at Granny's. The path that's led her to this point has been long, but the ending is worth it. Fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Although I really liked the series finale, I thought it needed something more. This resulted. Please R&R! :)

Regina still couldn't believe this was happening. Everyone was gathered at Granny's, celebrating her coronation as the _Good_ Queen of Storybrooke. And it wasn't just the usual people here, either. Sure, Snow, Charming and their family were attending, as always. But there were also two Henrys, two Hooks, and people from many lands outside of the Enchanted Forest.

The path which had led Regina to this point was almost too much to think about. She glanced over at Snow, who was whispering something to Emma. How many times had she tried to kill Snow White? All because of an innocent mistake. And, yet, if not for that desire, none of this would've ever happened. She looked over at the adult Henry, who sat with his arm around Cinderella. Of all the things she'd gained from that first curse, her son was by far the greatest. If it hadn't been for him, the curse would never have been broken.

Henry felt his mother's eyes on him and tore his attention away from his wife and daughter. "What are you thinking about?"

Regina sighed. "Just about how, if I hadn't cast the curse, Emma wouldn't have come to this world, and you wouldn't have been born. And then _you_ helped break the curse. You made all of this possible."

"I might've helped, but _you_ made this possible. You're the one who went from Evil Queen to Good Queen," Henry pointed out.

"I suppose that's true," Regina said. "But it sure took a long time for me to get here." She laughed. The journey had included several other realms, a few more curses, and more villains than Regina cared to remember.

Nearby, Prince Neal sat with his parents, Snow and Charming. Emma sat next to him, with baby Hope in her arms. Killian watched them closely, love evident in his expression. Everyone was happy, the prince could see that. But he couldn't remember seeing everybody quite so happy before. "Mom, why's everybody looking at each other that way?"

Neal's question caught Snow off-guard. Her attention was focused on Charming. Even after countless curses and threats over the years, their love remained strong. Her phrase, "I will always find you" had proven true dozens of times. "Well, sweetheart, everyone's finally together. Not just our family, but everyone. From all the realms." She glanced at another table, where Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle sat. She'd never expected to see them again after the Snow Queen's death.

"Oh," Neal said. "So everyone here has a story too?" He'd heard all about his parents' story, even read about it in Henry's book. But he didn't think everyone's story could've fit into just one book.

Snow nodded. "Everyone's got a story. Some aren't quite as epic as ours, but we've all had to overcome one obstacle or another to find our happy ending. Or, rather, happy beginning." Snow smiled, recalling what Regina had said at her coronation.

Neal nodded. He thought he understood.

Snow smiled at her son. He was already very bright for his age. She didn't just think so because she was his mother. As a schoolteacher, she could easily notice a child who would do well in life, and who might not.

"Snow?" A voice brought Mary Margaret from her thoughts. She turned to see Jasmine standing there. From the way she placed a hand on her stomach, Snow knew she didn't have to ask how things were going between her and Aladdin.

"Jasmine!" Snow stood and hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you again! And, congratulations." She eyed Jasmine's abdomen.

"Thank you. We're thrilled. But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. With all these new people in town, there must be a lot of children. And they're going to need teachers…."

Snow nodded. "Of course. But are you sure you can handle that in your condition?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "If I can manage to rule Agrabah, I can handle a few fourth-graders."

"I'm in fourth grade!" Neal said excitedly.

"And who might you be?" Jasmine asked, surprised.

"This is my son, Neal," Snow replied. "He was just a baby last time you were here."

"You've certainly gotten big," Jasmine said.

Snow shrugged. "Well, a lot's happened over the years."

Jasmine nodded. "I can see that." She looked around the room, noting that she didn't recognize half of these people.

Mary Margaret saw the look of worry on Jasmine's face. "I know, seeing all these people in one place is a bit overwhelming. Especially given Storybrooke's history. But I'm not worried."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked skeptically.

Snow nodded emphatically. Her gaze fell on Regina, who was laughing at something Lucy had said. "Yeah, I'm sure. We're finally in good hands." She sighed contentedly. This wasn't how she'd ever pictured her story, or the town's, playing out. And, yet, somehow, it was better than she could ever have imagined.

 **The End**


End file.
